


Here We Go Again

by GhostRacha



Series: Here [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Denial of Feelings, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Role Reversal, Sexting, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Slow Burn, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRacha/pseuds/GhostRacha
Summary: A year after Hyunjin meets the best fuck of his life - Lee Felix - in a bar, he finds out that the familiar face has enrolled into his college. And happens to be his neighbor.Here we go again.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806775
Comments: 23
Kudos: 218





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is mostly unedited so pls ignore any typos and I will love you forever.
> 
> Part two of the Here Series.  
> (So far: Here We Go, Here We Go Again)
> 
> I honestly think the next installment of this series will end up being my favorite. This part is something else, though ;)

Nearly a year ago, Hyunjin had arguably the best sex of this life. It was the most compatible he’s ever been with a stranger and despite his undying urge to text the number the boy had given him, he always found himself too intimidated by the potential rejection. Sure, the guy was pretty sweet after the sex, let him stay over and let him eat with him before he left, but something about him was still so intimidating. Hyunjin had been lightly buzzed and extra needy because of it. In honesty, he’s avoided clubs since then so that he wouldn’t have to run into the boy again and potentially watch him play the same confidence to take someone other than him home. He remembers the pretty, innocent face and intense eyes. He remembers the deep voice that had shocked him, the contrast between the look of the boy and his voice somehow managed to wrap Hyunjin around his small finger in a second or less.  
To this day, other strangers are frequent disappointments. To this day, Hyunjin finds his mind wandering to his night with the boy named Felix whenever he’s feeling needy and wants someone to touch him. That’s exactly what he’s doing now.  


He really shouldn’t be doing it, not here. He tried to calm down, but seeing a boy in passing that looked enough like Felix had his mind reeling. So, he’s locked in a campus bathroom, wishing he had someone to squeeze his throat and tell him how stupid he is for getting hard for no real reason. Hyunjin closes his eyes while on top of the closed toilet lid, leaning against the cold brick behind him and bringing his own hand up to supplement the feeling. Flashes of Felix’s auburn hair falling in front of his eyes play behind his eyelids, a small whimper escaping him. He thanks any and every god for campus implementing small bathrooms where they know people tend to ride their bikes, his own bike locked on the side of the small building after being discarded for literally rubbing him the wrong way. He considers how easily Felix could straddle him right here, imagines how he would grind against him tantalizingly slow and coo about his dumb angel being so worked up. For now, Hyunjin’s hand plays the role of Felix. Well, it usually does. It’s nowhere near as nice, as warm or aggressive. But, it’ll do for now. Hyunjin tries to mimic the image in his mind, the scene playing out with Felix undoing his pants and pushing them just enough for Hyunjin’s length to be exposed. He tries to make his hand mimic the imaginary teasing Felix was notorious for, brushing his thumb along his tip and telling him how messy he is. How disappointing it is, but how he supposes he can forgive him if he can keep his hips still. Hyunjin nods dumbly at the voice in his mind, his hand leaving his throat to rake through his hair and pull a little too roughly just for the fun of it.  


Whenever he thinks of Felix, Hyunjin never lasts long. Maybe that’s the appeal of it, especially in situations like this where it isn’t particularly ideal to be spitting into his hand in an attempt to mimic the mouth he never got to feel around him. Whenever he pictures Felix on his knees, looking so small despite his insane confidence, Hyunjin nearly passes out at how suddenly his cock thickens. He loved his lips, he loved the look of them as well as the feeling of them pressed against his own in the heat of the moment they had shared. Felix had been so well kept together, Hyunjin sometimes thinks about what it would be like to fluster him. He wants to feel the power Felix holds and turn it against him, even though his dominant side is close to non-existent compared to Felix’s well rehearsed seduction. Hyunjin considers texting him, maybe sending him a photo of his messy hand after nearly a year as a way to tell him he still thinks about him. Hyunjin has a fleeting moment of clarity, considering he should text it first to see if it’s still his number. Yeah, that's a good idea. With one hand still working hard around his length, he lets his eyes open and scramble for his phone. He sends a simple ‘Felix?’ and waits, hoping he won’t take too long to respond. The possibility of being able to send Felix something such as this makes his cock twitch in his hand, his arm with the phone coming up to muffle the obscene noise he makes. He wants to imagine Felix’s response, but he doesn’t have to.  


‘Still my number, yes. Hello angel.’ God, he can imagine the cocky smile on the shorter boy’s face. He can imagine how smug he must be to still be thought about. Hyunjin wants to know if Felix thinks about him, too, but that will have to wait. In fairness, Felix never ended up texting him either. Maybe he was trying to do the same thing Hyunjin had done, looking for someone else who paired with him as well as the other and putting off reconnecting before they got addicted. That’s what Hyunjin wants to think, anyway; that he wasn’t the only one thoroughly smitten with how things had turned out. He tries his best to type a response, but his mind can only focus on how embarrassingly close he is. He’s forced to lock his phone, a wave of heat bubbling beneath his skin and making him sweat at the thought of a boy he hasn’t seen in so long. His release comes at the memory of Felix calling him angel in the message, Hyunjin able to so clearly hear his voice in his head. He wonders if he calls all his hookups that or if he gives them specific terms of endearment, the outcome the same regardless. Hyunjin is panting into his arm, finally lowering it and taking a quick photo of his covered hand before rushing to wash it off in the sink and fix himself. He looks at his phone, considering if it would be worth it to send it. He doesn’t know what Felix has done with his life, if hooking up with him again is even possible.  


“Fuck it,” Hyunjin grumbles, tapping out his confession that he still thinks about Felix and sending it, glad his hand is only against a white background when he attaches it and locks his phone to avoid deleting it. Hyunjin stops, freezing as he reaches for the door. Did he just hear a text tone? Hyunjin stares at the door, his phone buzzing in his hand. ‘What a sweet angel you are.’ Hyunjin blushes, glancing up to the door and tapping a response with shaking hands. He waits a moment before sending it, needing to know if he’s just imagining things. He hits send on his promise of ‘only for you’ and feels the panic set in when the phone behind the door pings shortly after. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. He is far too sober for this, far too vulnerable to look Felix in the eye while exiting a public bathroom immediately after confessing. He knows he can’t just wait in here forever, but god does he want to.  


Hyunjin takes a deep breath, pulling a black mask from his pocket and slipping it on so only his eyes show. It’s been a year; he’s gotten a bit taller, his hair is longer, he’s thinned out a bit. Maybe he won’t notice? He wishes he were wearing a hoodie rather than a flowing top that shows a bit of chest. It’s too similar of an outfit to the one he wore when they had met the first time. He picks his bag up from beside the door, slipping it over his shoulder to hang on his side, the strap crossing his chest. Now or never, he supposes.  


He exits, his head down and his eyes pretending to focus anywhere other than the silver hair beside his bike. Fuck, curse the school for letting people take bikes for the day. Of course Felix’s bike is beside his. For the most part, Felix looks the same. He looks older, his face a bit thinner and his hair cut and colored differently, but still pretty. Intimidatingly pretty. Hyunjin doesn’t even want to think about his voi-  


“Hey,” Felix says with a smile, Hyunjin glad to see that he hasn’t recognized him yet. Have his teeth always been so white? His canines so sharp? “Do you know how to get to the library?” Felix asks, his confidence Hyunjin knows so well evidently slipping as he sheepishly holds a map out. Hyunjin wants to say no, wants to leave as soon as his bike is unlocked. But he can’t. Not with Felix’s eyes crinkling in the same way they had as they laughed on his bed; not when he’s seeing how Felix genuinely interacts with strangers when he isn’t trying to seduce them. So, he nods. He also makes the mistake of pushing his hair out of his eyes as he does so, looking up into Felix’s eyes from his crouched position. Hyunjin sees something in Felix switch, his smile more of a smirk and his eyes narrowed in an all too familiar fashion. Felix bends down to look at him, his hands in the pockets of his jacket and his entire vibe switching into the Felix Hyunjin knows. He gulps, unable to tear his eyes away. Felix brings a finger up to Hyunjin’s face, a single finger pulling his mask down to rest below his chin. He blushes.  


“I’d know that mole anywhere.” Felix says, gesturing to the small dot below Hyunjin’s eye. Hyunjin swears under his breath, quickly backing up and standing to move his bike away. Felix chuckles, resting his hand over Hyunjin’s wrist and leaving it just loose enough to pull away if he really wanted to. He doesn’t really want to, though. He looks at Felix’s smirk, trailing his way up to his eyes. Hyunjin fears he might faint. He doesn’t know how he ever landed Felix, even his stare is enough to nearly mess his pants. Stop it, Hyunjin.  


He wants to speak, but his lips form a straight line instead. His small dimples show, Felix eyeing them before gently adding pressure to Hyunjin’s wrist.  


“How old is that photo?” Felix asks, half teasing and half curious. Hyunjin blushes a bright pink, his eyes accidentally answering for him when they flicker to the bathroom door. He’s a bit ashamed, now that he’s putting it out there. Felix seems to find it the opposite, his teeth trapping his bottom lip. Hyunjin looks away completely, knowing Felix is looking him up and down and probably imagining what else may have grown in the past year. What did grow in the past year. And to think, Hyunjin thought he could give this feeling back to him. He feels a bit ridiculous now, knowing for sure that being with Felix in person still makes him feel like jello.  


In mostly embarrassment but a hint of confidence, Hyunjin straightens his back, twisting his wrist free and tossing Felix’s map against the short boy’s chest. Felix looks as if he wants to be annoyed, but fails at keeping his intensity.  


“If you want a tour, I’ll show you.” Hyunjin says blandly, mounting his bike and waiting for Felix to do the same. Felix smiles at him, silently agreeing to the tour by pushing off and falling in line just behind him, the two of them making their way to the library Felix had asked about. Hyunjin tries his best to be a good guide, making occasional comments about each place they ride to in order to best inform the apparent first year. It kind of baffles him that Felix is younger than him, he considers asking when his birthday is but opting not to once Felix decides to make his own comments. They start relatively harmless, things about how his appearance has changed in the past year and how he somehow got hotter. Hyunjin knows he’s trying to fluster him, the idea of Felix practically ignoring his kindness for a chance to flirt with him is slowly beginning to piss him off. When Hyunjin shows him the basketball courts, Felix makes an off-handed joke about playing with balls. Hyunjin rolls his eyes. When they stop in front of the bus stop, he makes a suggestive comment about riding and Hyunjin is nearly ready to hit him. He’s so embarrassed about the whole bathroom situation, and now Felix is having no mercy even while Hyunjin shows him around out of the kindness of his own heart. Hyunjin is on his normal path now, trying his hardest to show Felix the faster ways around. When he stands up to pedal ahead of Felix in order to show him which turn to make, Felix whistles. Hyunjin jerks his bike to cut Felix’s off, the bikes screeching to form a T while Felix’s smug face changes into fear. Hyunjin doesn’t even have to think, raising his hand to flick Felix’s ear. Felix hisses and holds his ear, seeming to get the point.  


“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’ll stop,” Felix says, bringing his hand back down to the handles. “Please continue. Can you show me to my dorm from here?” Felix meets his glare with a small pout, Hyunjin huffing and agreeing. Felix tells him which dorm he’s in, Hyunjin not too shocked to find out they share a dorm considering there are only two dorms for male students. He leads the way, more shocked to hear Felix speaking to him normally. “What dorm are you in?” Hyunjin tells him the truth, Felix smiling in a non-sexual way and Hyunjin suddenly would rather him not look so willing to spend time with him. Well, Hyunjin wouldn’t mind if he could at least tell if Felix was considering the potential hookups - but he can’t. He enjoys the sweet change, how quickly he dropped whatever made him uncomfortable. Oh. Of course he would. Hyunjin remembers how he had been a year ago, ensuring he felt safe and on board for everything. Hyunjin blushes, feeling glad to be in front of him where Felix can’t see.  


They find themselves in front of their dorm, locking their bikes up and going inside to cool off. Felix and Hyunjin both walk to the small elevator, Felix smirking at his floor already illuminated by Hyunjin pressing the button of his own.  


“Same floor. I feel sorry for them.” Felix says, throwing a small wink at Hyunjin. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, leaning a bit closer to Felix.  


“I fuck you, so at least they won’t be hearing me all night.” He tuts, straightening himself as the doors ding open, Felix blinking before rushing to catch up behind Hyunjin. They each walk down the hall, Felix far more flushed than he’d like to admit. Hyunjin catches a glimpse of the rare sight as they turn down the end of the hall, softly smirking at his victory. The pair stops in front of Hyunjin’s door. “Did you follow me to see what room I’m in?” He teases, fishing his keys from his bag. Felix is doing the same, lifting his key from his pocket and awkwardly pointing to the door beside Hyunjin’s. Great. “I swear if I hear you bringing guys here, I will kick your door in.” Hyunjin groans, rubbing his face.  


“What if you only hear me?” Felix asks, eyebrows raised. Hyunjin knows better than to fall for it, Felix still red faced and unable to hold his eye contact.  


“Then I may be nice and let you come over.” He says lightly, opening his door and offering a sing-songy goodbye before closing his door, locking it and snickering quietly as he looks through the peephole, Felix just standing and staring at his closed door with his mouth half open. Point one, Hyunjin. 

Later in the evening, Hyunjin thinks he must have gotten lucky. He hasn’t heard so much as a peep from his infuriatingly attractive neighbor, and he’s pretty happy about it. He’s just finished submitting an assignment, closing his laptop and breathing a triumphant blow of air through his nose, raising his arms in a long stretch and leaning his chair back onto two legs at his desk. He considers making his way down the hall for a shower, opting to wait until after he’s eaten. So, he moves around his room to the mini fridge, pulling out the cold pizza and not bothering to warm it up before biting into it as a reward for his hard work. He sits on his bed, chewing happily while he scrolls in and out of random apps and clearing notifications.  


He stops mid-bite, glaring at the wall beside him when he hears a sound far too similar to a moan. It isn’t overly loud, definitely not loud enough to be considered intentional but a bother nonetheless. In fairness, he can blame the thinner walls rather than Felix, so he tries to find his headphones. He swears he last set them beside his bed, checking under it just in case they may have fallen. Another moan in the next room makes him jolt, knocking his head on the bedframe and squeaking at the pain. He rolls himself to sit on his floor, his back against the side of his bed. Without much thought, he pulls his phone out and searches for Felix’s contact. His head hurts, he’s officially annoyed, and he wants it to stop. He calls.  


The line rings a few times, Felix sounding relatively normal as his voice cuts into Hyunjin’s ear.  


“I can hear you.” Hyunjin says bluntly, rubbing the back of his aching head. Felix lets out a shaky breath, apologizing almost too quietly. It makes Hyunjin squint, looking back at his wall as if he would be able to tell what the other is doing. “Even if you aren’t meaning to, I figured I’d tell you so you don’t wake the whole dorm up thanks to whoever you’re with.” Hyunjin grumbles, climbing back onto his bed.  


“I’m not with anyone,” Felix stutters out, Hyunjin blushing. Of course, he wouldn’t have answered if he were. Hyunjin likes to think so, anyway. Hyunjin goes to speak, stopping when he hears a small noise coming through the line. Does he have no decency?  


“Are you really still going?” Hyunjin asks, nearly baffled by the action. Something in him stirs, though. Now he can deny him.  


“Couldn’t help it,” Felix breathes, followed by a low groan. “I saw it was you and thought you’d be good enough to come and help.” Felix says, and Hyunjin can picture his twisted expression as he does. Hyunjin hums, faking the consideration.  


“I don’t think you deserve it,” Hyunjin says, biting his lip in the sudden worry that the defiance would upset Felix and make him hang up. Instead of the phone telling him the call has ended, he hears a whine. Pressed to his ear, it sounds as if Felix is really in front of him. He closes his eyes. “Answering while touching yourself isn’t exactly good behavior, angel.” Hyunjin says, throwing in Felix’s usual term for him into the mix as a way to hint at the power shift. He wishes he could see Felix’s face. He hears a pitiful whimper, Felix’s breathing changing. “If you want to keep me on the phone, I suggest you tell me what exactly is making you so loud.” Hyunjin says, trying his best to not sound affected. Meanwhile, his hips begin to itch at the anticipation of Felix describing the scene to him.  


“I, fuck,” Felix pauses, collecting a shaky breath. “I have a toy,” He says, Hyunjin’s mind going in every direction.  


“And?” Hyunjin presses, rolling onto his stomach and holding in a groan at the pressure against his growing erection.  


“And I like to ride it.” Felix says, Hyunjin’s mind immediately going to the time Felix had been on top of him. “Sometimes I pretend it’s you.” Felix adds, his voice sounding a bit farther away. Hyunjin assumes he’s set the phone on the bed to keep his leverage, the image doing nothing short of heating his skin. Hyunjin is still so hooked on Felix’s deep voice, the way it rises and falls in pitch depending on what’s happening. Hyunjin rolls his hips against the bed, stifling another groan by clenching his jaw and hoping Felix will continue. “You feel better, though,” Felix says, his voice a bit airy as he powers through whatever he’s doing to keep talking.  


“I bet you’ve thought about that a lot in the past year,” Hyunjin says, remembering how the exact thought passed through his own mind more than once. “God, angel, I’ve thought about you too, don’t get shy on me.” He says, rutting particularly hard against the bed when he hears Felix’s small pants. He doesn’t want to let Felix know what he’s doing, knowing it may make the younger cocky and give him all the power back. However, he can’t stop the moan he tries to muffle with a pillow making its way through the phone. He didn’t even think Felix would be able to hear it.  


The sound Felix makes in response to his own is absolutely sinful, loud enough to hear through the wall as well as the phone. Hyunjin regrets telling him no, but he’s sure that’s exactly what he wants, so he forces his imagination to work for him.  


“Are you -” Felix pants. “Tell me what you’re doing,” Felix near whines. “Please.” Hyunjin can’t say no, now. He wants to lie and say he’s got his hand down his pants, like any sane person would in order to handle the issue. He knows Felix too well though, and Felix will be able to tell if he were to lie.  


“Pretending the bed beneath me is you,” Hyunjin grits through his teeth, Felix probably able to hear his panting now that he’s begun to speed up. Even when Felix is giving him some control, he can’t help but pick out the firmest sounding words and allow them to make him teeter on the edge of losing the game of power. He hears Felix breathe out a chuckle, probably a well deserved one considering he’s acting like an animal in heat rather than beating off like a normal person. “Keep talking or I’ll hang up on you.” Hyunjin says, the entirely empty threat sounding rather convincing thanks to his genuine frustration at himself for refusing Felix’s offer.  


“You’re so hot, fuck, you were hot then but-” Felix says, clearly losing his train of thought. It’s almost odd to witness, but he supposes Felix has far more stimulation than he does right now. “I want you to come over.” Felix whines, Hyunjin genuinely mulling it over for a moment before telling Felix to unlock the door and hanging up.  


He grabs some of his own clothes, fully expecting to be able to care for Felix afterward. He grabs his key, knocking twice with his knuckle and hoping Felix answers before anyone walks by and sees the very obvious tent in his shorts. Felix peeks through the door, only a hoodie over him so he wouldn’t be answering the door naked. Hyunjin pushes in, setting his extra clothes on Felix’s small desk and locking the door behind him. The whole room is very Felix, decorated similarly to the apartment he had been in a year ago. Felix looks so small, his hands in the front pocket of the hoodie to keep himself covered. He’s a bit shorter than Hyunjin, neither of them in shoes. Felix’s head comes just above Hyunjin’s nose, making the younger have to really look up in order to catch his eye. A year ago, they were much closer to the same height. Hyunjin supposes they’ve both grown. Something else catches Hyunjin’s eye, Felix’s face splattered with freckles over his nose and cheeks. He must have been wearing make-up the other time’s they’ve interacted, because the sight of them makes something in him stir.  


“Why did you put it away?” Hyunjin asks, furrowing his eyebrows at the clearly missing toy Felix had talked about. Felix blushes, blinking a few times before glancing down at Hyunjin’s tented shorts. Hyunjin chuckles.  


“I agreed to come over,” He leans into Felix’s ear. “Not to touch you.” He hears Felix swallow, nodding and turning back to retrieve the average looking dildo. Hyunjin wants to comment on how he’s bigger than the toy, but he supposes Felix will find out in due time. The thought of Felix’s shocked face makes him twitch in his shorts.  


He waits for Felix to strip, the hoodie sliding over his head and exposing the body Hyunjin has thought about a million times or more since the last time he’s seen it. The faint abs are still there, the strong thighs and the softly defined v-line making him sit against Felix’s desk. It looks effortless, but Hyunjin is more so trying to keep his knees from buckling under his excitement. He has one thing he’s wanted this whole year, and now he has his chance to get it.  


“Go on,” Hyunjin says, Felix blushing but placing himself over the toy anyway. Hyunjin watches him, the thin layer of sweat covering his skin making him glisten in the soft light of the room. Felix looks up at him, his eyes half pleading and half trying to find their way back to the more familiar burn. Hyunjin can tell he wants to be good, he wants to give a bit of control over. Hyunjin will take whatever he can get, nodding for Felix to sink himself back onto the toy. Hyunjin mindlessly runs his hand over his length as he watches Felix sink down inch by inch, his eyes shut and his hands splayed in front of him to help with the strength of lifting his hips.  


Hyunjin runs his thumb over his slit through his shorts, Felix quickly noticing how close to his hip his hand is and groaning purely because of the sight before him. With that, he starts to roll his hips in such a way that causes Hyunjin to gawk.  


“Look so pretty like that, Lix.” Hyunjin breathes, every word of it true to him. Felix whines at the praise, planting his hands closer to his body and starting his rhythm of lifting himself from the bed. Hyunjin slips his hand under the waistband of his shorts, purposely denying Felix the pleasure of being able to watch his hand working around his length. He watches the way Felix’s eyebrows bunch and the hair on his forehead begins to stick to his dampening skin, the way his clearly bitten lips fall open for every sweet sound he makes. Hyunjin worries he may lose his mind. He moves to the bed, kneeling in front of Felix and leaning precariously close to his face. Felix leans in to try and kiss him, Hyunjin stopping him in his tracks by wrapping his large hand around Felix’s bouncing length. Felix moans loudly, knocking their foreheads together as Hyunjin moves his hand to match Felix’s speed on the toy. Hyunjin uses his leverage to tilt Felix’s face up to his, indulging him in a sweet tasting kiss. Their lips move together much slower than Felix would like, Hyunjin keeping his pace and forcing Felix to follow it, the shorter boy panting obscenely into his mouth as Hyunjin’s hand tightens its grip on him. He whines when Hyunjin lets go, parting their lips and licking away the strings of saliva that follow.  


“Back up,” Hyunjin instructs, Felix doing so hesitantly. Hyunjin slides his legs out, sitting with his thighs parted enough for Felix to rest between them. Felix makes his home there, immediately tugging at the godforsaken shorts and blinking in shock to find that shorts were the only thing Hyunjin was wearing. Hyunjin slides his shirt over his head, leaning back on his palms while Felix continues to alternate between getting the shorts off and staring at the heavy cock between his legs. When the shorts are fully discarded, Felix looks at him with red cheeks. It makes Hyunjin chuckle, pulling him into a short kiss while his knee raises just enough to press the base of the toy flush against Felix’s skin. Felix’s head hangs, Hyunjin remaining propped but falling to rest on his elbows. He keeps his one leg up, Felix hungrily sucking bruises onto his torso while he uses Hyunjin’s leg for leverage to continue grinding the toy into him.  


The sight has Hyunjin reeling, one of his hands reaching between them to ease the ache from neglect. Felix stops him, lifting his face just enough to look into his eyes and guide his hand into his hair. Hyunjin smirks, only breaking eye contact when Felix’s hot mouth wraps around him and sinks down on him quickly. Hyunjin’s head rolls back for a moment, a loud groan filling the room while Felix continues to fill himself from both ends. Hyunjin thanks any and every god he can think of for his long legs, this whole scenario made possible only because of his lanky limbs. Felix stutters himself between pressing against his leg and taking as much as he can in his throat, gagging occasionally when Hyunjin decides to hold him still and lift his leg simultaneously. Hyunjin feels so good, so in charge that he thinks it may be addictive. He sees now why Felix does it, enjoying the sight of the thin boy falling apart and trying his best to be good despite the distractions. Felix’s skin is so soft, his eyes filled with tears and his lips swollen. He is so pretty when he’s the one being broken. Hyunjin has an endless list of ideas forming, but he manages to stay in the moment long enough for Felix to pull off of him and press him into a rough kiss. Felix’s smaller hand is doing it’s best to continue his mouth’s work, his hips coming down to shamelessly grind himself on Hyunjin’s hip.  


“So needy,” Hyunjin breathes, pulling Felix’s hair roughly to halt the abuse on his lips. Felix nods as best he can with his head craned, Hyunjin leaving hot kisses down his throat. “Must be so close, hm?” Hyunjin asks, Felix responding with a choked yes. Hyunjin hums, flipping them for Felix to lay on his back beneath him. Hyunjin has one arm resting next to Felix’s head, the other reaching between his legs to pull the toy partially out of him. Felix gasps, clearly hoping for Hyunjin to replace it with the real thing. Hyunjin kisses the side of his hair, another kiss following and landing on Felix’s ear. Hyunjin moves the toy quickly, much faster than Felix could ever work his own hips. Felix’s hands come up to tangle in Hyunjin’s hair and to hold his flexed bicep beside him, his panting far heavier and coming much faster. “Look at me, angel.” Hyunjin coos, Felix looking at him with a hint of panic. “Must be scary to not be in control.” Hyunjin says, his tone close to teasing but both of them know it’s his way to check on Felix. Felix swallows and nods shyly, his back arching a bit. Hyunjin hums, knowing the feeling. He presses small kisses to the boy’s cheek and lips, removing the toy completely and replacing it with his fingers. Felix practically purrs, happy to not be subjected to such intensity during his current state of floaty. Hyunjin smiles into his hair, Felix craning his neck to kiss him again. Hyunjin feels his body tense, continuing his far less intimidating pace until Felix moans loudly against his lips. Hyunjin removes his fingers, using the bit of lube coating them to make quick work of himself, finishing with a grunt and an unrivaled sense of satisfaction. They lie there quietly, Felix pressing their foreheads together again.  


“You did well,” Felix says quietly, trying to level his breathing. Hyunjin blushes, knowing that Felix is talking about the role switch. “Sweet boy is always so good to me,” Felix muses, kissing Hyunjin’s nose and giggling at the way Hyunjin rolls his eyes with a smile.  


“I’m supposed to be babying you,” Hyunjin says, standing up and using a spare towel to wipe both of them off. Felix sits up, Hyunjin quickly pulling his too-large shirt over the boy’s head. Now he really looks small. He helps dress Felix, the poor boy’s thighs completely spent from the amount of work he had been putting in. Hyunjin dresses himself as well, scooping the boy up to cling to his back. He brings them to his room, making sure to grab Felix’s key and simply telling him that his bed is bigger when Felix gives him a confused look. Felix just nods, falling asleep as soon as Hyunjin lays him on the bed. Hyunjin chuckles, turning off the light beside the bed and covering the two of them up, glad to not be sleeping alone for the first time in a year. 

On the bright side, having Felix live right beside Hyunjin means a lot of teasing through walls and closed doors. On the down side, having Felix live right beside Hyunjin means a lot of teasing through walls and closed doors. There have been plenty of nights after Felix had woken up in Hyunjin’s bed where he would be a bit louder for the sake of Hyunjin hearing him. They didn’t have any classes together, considering the year between them, and Felix always decided to listen for Hyunjin’s door to close before getting himself off as close to the wall as possible. Something about the texts Hyunjin would send always seemed to help him more than encourage him to quiet down, part of him desperately wanting Hyunjin to storm over and make him be quiet in a number of different ways. Felix would never tell him that, though. 

Hyunjin decides one day to bring a friend back to his dorm, however, planning on nothing other than relaxing after their intense study session. His friend, unaware of Hyunjin and Felix’s usual display of ‘who will cave first,’ is happily leaning on Hyunjin’s bed with phone in hand when Felix begins his usual antics. Hyunjin doesn’t hear it at first, not even looking up at his friend’s chuckle. He hears it when his friend waves for his attention, with his face flushed in embarrassment at hearing something he doesn’t know isn’t accidental. Hyunjin sighs, trying to waive it off by explaining ‘thin walls, you know.’ His friend chuckles, making a comment about how yeah, it is an all male dorm after all. Hyunjin gives him a chuckle while aiming his annoyance instead through the spam of texts begging Felix to stop.  


Hyunjin thinks it has worked when things go quiet, his friend suggesting that they make noises back for the fun of it. Hyunjin honestly considers it, wanting to get his own angry messages and be able to rile him up. Hyunjin tells him that they can if it starts up again, the small annoying feeling that his friend is planning to humiliate Felix making him push the idea out of his mind for the time being. Regardless of their status, Hyunjin worries that may be a bit far, the potential of hurting Felix making him feel a bit ill. There’s a larger part of him wanting to humiliate him though, just maybe not as public ways. Sure enough, as expected of Felix, they hear another drawn out groan through the wall. Hyunjin tries to hide his smirk, crawling up next to the bed and whispering to his friend.  


“He knows me, say my name or something.” He plays, pushing himself against the wall with a thump and a groan of his own. His friend is holding back a laugh, turning away from Hyunjin once the almost too-realistic sounding moans begin to leave his lips. “Fuck, Han,” Hyunjin groans, earning him a slap on the shoulder from the red-faced friend. Hyunjin mouths ‘do it,’ to which Han presses himself to the wall as well before letting out a fairly convincing whine. Hyunjin bites his lip, muffling his chuckles and imagining the horrified look on Felix’s face behind the wall.  


“Hyung,” Han groans out, bouncing on his knees to make the bed creak. Hyunjin joins him in the fun, Felix letting a small, pathetic sounding whimper make its way through the wall. Hyunjin is glad Han hadn’t heard, the boy beside him calling out his name in a breathy tone. Not long after that, Hyunjin’s phone pings. He checks it while continuing to bounce, stopping as soon as he reads the message sent from Felix.  


‘Sorry.’ It is so unlike Felix that Hyunjin makes Han stop, telling him that he needs to go to bed soon. Han understands and agrees, chuckling his goodbyes and asking Hyunjin to tell him the outcome of their prank. Hyunjin nods with a smile, ushering Han out and promptly telling Felix to come over. When Felix says no, Hyunjin feels a pang of guilt wracking through him. He decides to just go to Felix’s door, opening it easily thanks to Felix always being so used to Hyunjin telling him to unlock it just in case he decides to be nice. He slinks in, locking the door behind him and sighing at the way Felix is hidden beneath the blankets.  


“I figured you’d come over.” Felix says with a dry chuckle, playing his actions off as a tactic rather than any true weakness. Hyunjin doesn’t buy it, coming over to the bed and peeling the blankets away in one swift motion.  


“You’re fully dressed and you’re not hard, Lix.” Hyunjin sighs. “I came over because I knew it upset you.” Hyunjin says, his heart heavy in his chest. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, nothing even actually happened. He’s a friend.” Hyunjin explains, holding the blanket away from Felix’s attempts to hide beneath it again. Felix is unusually flushed, his eyes a bit too glossy for Hyunjin to not worry about having gone too far in the joke. Part of him wonders if there is something more behind him being upset, but he pushes that thought from his mind.  


Felix huffs after his third attempt to hide fails, sitting himself up and dramatically throwing himself back onto the bed after covering his face with his pillow.  


“Lix, talk to me.” Hyunjin says, resting his hand on the boy’s stomach. Felix flinches at the unseen touch, quickly moving to press into it after recognizing what it is. Hyunjin gently pushes him back down to lie flat on the bed, moving to straddle Felix’s thighs and gently move the pillow away from his face. “I won’t leave until you talk.”  


Felix’s face is one of embarrassment, his eyes looking anywhere other than Hyunjin’s face above him.  


“I’m sorry,” He says shakily, a small sniffle making Hyunjin reach down and hold the side of his face gently. It’s almost too intimate, almost too close for their usual interactions. He does it anyway, because this is Felix, and he made Felix cry. “I don’t know, I just…” Felix’s ears are red now, too. “I was feeling a bit needy and then…”  
Hyunjin swallows his heart back into his chest, his mouth dry. He hadn’t meant to hurt him, especially not if he had known Felix wasn’t doing it as a cocky display of temptation. He nods, leaning down to kiss Felix’s forehead in another display neither of them have given the okay for. Hyunjin feels his own cheeks heat up at the small interaction, pulling himself back to look at Felix again.  


“I didn’t know, Lix. I’m sorry, I just thought you were trying to rile me up.” Hyunjin admits, pushing stray hairs from Felix’s eyes and watching as Felix’s head nods gently in understanding.  


“Felt like you wanted me to hear someone doing you better or something.” Felix mumbles, Hyunjin looking at him with wide eyes. Never once has Felix been sheepish, never once has Felix showed any sign of insecurity or doubt. Hyunjin rushes to lock eyes with him, holding his chin just firmly enough to pass on the hint of not moving away.  


“Felix, I had a whole year of trying to mimic what you made me feel. No way in hell has anyone ever even come close to what we do.” His cheeks are on fire as he says it, his own eyes beginning to tear up at the realization that he had never told Felix just how much he enjoyed their shenanigans. Felix looks at him as if trying to find a lie, a small smile spreading slowly once he finds only truth in Hyunjin’s stare. Not long after, his much deserved confidence decides to reappear.  


“No one?” He asks smugly, Hyunjin wanting to roll his eyes but knowing Felix needs the affirmations.  


“I went through hookups completely bored and hoping for you to text me.” He admits, adjusting himself as Felix begins to sit himself up. “I couldn’t make myself do it because I was afraid I’d get addicted to you.” Hyunjin chuckles, trying to play off the completely true statement as an exaggeration and only finding a set of dark eyes looking up at him. Felix hums in content.  


“I was like that too. I couldn’t call anyone else angel without thinking of you.” Felix purrs, bringing his thumb to Hyunjin’s bottom lip and watching it bounce back into place after drawing it down. Hyunjin can feel his stomach stir at the information, suddenly regretting his choice to have crawled onto Felix. “I tried, but my boy had been too good for me to move on and forget him,” Felix says, using ‘my boy’ as a way to immediately refresh Hyunjin’s memory of their first night together. Hyunjin catches a small breath at the way his heart picks up, remembering the cuffs and how much younger Felix had looked. His auburn hair and uncharacteristically low voice that hadn’t yet matched his pretty face. He can feel his skin beginning to overheat.  


“You sounded so pretty through the wall,” Hyunjin breathes, knocking their heads together gently. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I’d like to try with you during that year.” Hyunjin smiles, a dimple showing while he softly chews at his lip. He sees Felix mockingly raise an eyebrow, his hand coming up to grip Hyunjin’s chin and make him meet his eye.  


“Stupid angel finally learned to think for himself? Go on,” He gives Hyunjin’s face a short jostle, leaning himself away to cross his arms over his chest while still pressed to the bed, his eyes slowly roaming over Hyunjin’s looming figure. “Tell me, then.” Felix muses, making momentary eye contact while his hands begin to knead into Hyunjin’s hips. Hyunjin knows his game, though, and he’s ready to win this time. So, he lets out a controlled breath before speaking.  


“I’ve thought about you beneath me a lot. Not like this, though,” Hyunjin says, lowering his own hands to hold Felix’s waist. He leans forward a bit, putting steady pressure there just to watch Felix tense. “Thought about seeing how well you follow my orders.” He admits, tilting his head to the side while still leaning closer to Felix’s face. Hyunjin would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to swoop in and capture the lips in his, but he knows Felix can’t handle the teasing. It’s exactly what he needs to do to break him. He can tell Felix is thinking about the same thing, his eyes flickering back and forth between his strong stare and his faint smirk.  


“And what if I wanted to play with my boy instead?” Felix tries, his voice a bit strained from the pressure of Hyunjin leaning on him. Hyunjin fakes a pout.  


“C’mon, Lix,” Hyunjin draws out, nudging their noses together but staying far enough away to keep Felix from taking what he wants. Felix can’t help the way his eyes flutter shut at the closeness, pushing up just enough to encourage the closing of the gap. He doesn’t. “Will you try to be good for me?” Hyunjin asks quietly, not wanting to be too direct should Felix not be up to it. He watches Felix’s eyes move behind his eyelids, thinking it over quietly for a moment. When Felix sighs, Hyunjin knows he’s won. So, he smiles. “I’m going to get off of you and let you shower if you haven’t already,” Hyunjin says in a lower tone, leaving a chaste kiss on Felix’s still waiting lips. It makes a lovely shade of red spread across the freckled skin, Hyunjin smirking again. “Don’t keep me waiting.”  


With that, Hyunjin is off the bed entirely thanks to his long legs, Felix scrambling off and rushing to grab his shower necessities before disappearing behind a door. Hyunjin smiles proudly at his willingness to be good - to be good for him. He quickly remakes Felix’s bed, turning off the overhead lights and instead turning on Felix’s desk lamp; just enough light in the room to leave the bed in a soft glow. He draws the curtains, double checks the locked door and strips to only his boxers, laying himself back on Felix’s bed. He wants to leave a moment for Felix to back out, opting to offer it silently by not undressing completely and to simply enjoy the way Felix’s scent is surrounding him. He’s always thought he smelled nice, sweet and warm scents filling his senses as he turns his head into the pillow under his head.  


When he hears the shower running, he considers going in with him. He shakes that idea, wanting to draw out his first real experience in this position. He wants to be able to test Felix in some ways, see where his willingness ends and bring him to that line. To overwhelm him in the best ways, to maybe make him cry when he feels too much and can do nothing else about it even with safewords in place.  


He thinks about Felix opening himself up in the shower, preparing himself in anticipation while the warm water cascades down his toned muscles. He thinks about the way his skin flushes under the water, hiding his freckles under red skin and the way his wet hair sticks to his head. Hyunjin finds it easy to get hard at the thought of Felix, as he has for the past year and then some, and he’s happy he won’t have to make Felix self conscious by remaining unphased while he, too, is waiting with nerves itching under his skin.  


For Felix it’s so natural, even his normal speaking voice demands attention. His confidence is ridiculous - although deserved entirely - and Hyunjin can’t get enough of it. He wants to see how much it can bend though, see if his pride as a normally dominant personality can be pushed aside long enough for Felix to trust him in the most intense way he can. Hyunjin wants to hurt him, to make him break and watch him fight to keep his pieces in place. He wants to watch him fail, watch him shatter into submission and let himself be taken care of. And Hyunjin is willing to do his best to be there for him while he does.  


Felix enters the room quickly after the shower turns off, his skin just as flushed as Hyunjin had imagined it to be. Something about it makes him want to bite it, knowing it must be sensitive. Felix is in an oversized shirt and boxers, smiling shyly at Hyunjin while the taller boy looks him over eagerly.  


“Come here, Lix.” Hyunjin says, sitting up and patting the spot beside him. “I need to know the ins and outs first.” Felix only reddens more, his ears just as red as his half exposed shoulder now. He sits beside him nonetheless.  


“I don’t really know,” Felix chuckles lightly, crossing his legs and leaning his elbows to rest on his knees. “I’m not usually the one taking the abuse.” Hyunjin smiles at that, looking away from the sharp teeth and the extra pink lips that form Felix’s smile.  


“Do you want to try taking what you give me? Or I can just give you orders,” Hyunjin offers, pausing for Felix’s input. Felix looks to be in thought, his eyes scanning the room while looking for his answer.  


“I like orders. I think I’d like…” Felix clears his throat, shifting a bit. Hyunjin wants to reach out and comfort him, but he knows Felix would touch him first if he needed it. It’s just how he is. “A mix of praise and name calling? I don’t know, I’m not used to it so…” Felix lets his voice soften, Hyunjin nodding in confirmation. He can do that. He knows it’s scary to let go, knows praise in the early stages of exploring help a lot.  


“I want both of us to have safewords.” Hyunjin states, Felix nodding now. “Mine is just red. I like the stoplight system.” He says as if Felix doesn’t know that already, Felix giving him a small smile of knowing and of the memory that Hyunjin has been in his place before. A smile that says ‘I’m in good hands.’  


“I’ll use that too.” Felix says sheepishly, feeling the way Hyunjin is smiling at him rather than looking at it.  


“I’m fast to adjust with power switching, so if you ever feel uncomfortable but don’t want to stop I need you to flat out tell me.” He says, gently placing his hand on Felix’s arm. Felix nods, his eyebrows furrowing in a look of either determination or seriousness; maybe both. “Are you comfortable with starting now?” He asks, gently taking a hand through the still damp hair above Felix’s ear. Felix nods. “If you want to be good I suggest answering verbally.” Hyunjin says flatly, his eyes narrowing just enough to send Felix the message of ‘I’m starting now, okay?’  


“Yes, I’m sorry.” Felix says, already feeling the gentle pressure of wanting to be good. He watches Hyunjin smirk again, this one seeming far more satisfied than the others. Felix gulps.  


Hyunjin moves himself to stand on his knees, towering over Felix. He enjoys the way Felix cranes his neck to look up at him, and he certainly enjoys the ounce of fear in his gaze.  


“I’d like to see your skin, now.” Hyunjin says, a clear demand that still leaves room for hesitation. He isn’t trying to rock the boat before scouting the waters, but when Felix quickly strips his shirt off, he feels his heart swell a bit. “So quick to follow orders, aren’t you?” Hyunjin teases, his voice making it sound like a serious question. Felix nods. “What did I tell you?” He snaps, Felix quickly stuttering to correct himself.  


“Yes, I-“ Felix looks into his eyes. “I want to be good.”  


“I suggest you get up here if you want me to touch you, then.” Hyunjin says, Felix adjusting to stand on his own knees now. Hyunjin mumbles ‘perfect’ under his breath, enjoying the way Felix fights off a smile. Hyunjin lets his hands roam over his chest and sides, Felix trying his best to stay put without even being told. Hyunjin thinks that that’s in part due to Felix always telling others to do the same, but the action of inaction makes him feel some type of way regardless. “How about I leave pretty marks on you, hm?” Hyunjin hums, already nestling into the crook of Felix’s neck. Okay, Felix breathes. Hyunjin starts with soft kisses down to his shoulder, nipping every so often and enjoying the way Felix twitches in his hands at the surprise of each small sting. Felix tilts his head to the side, giving Hyunjin more room to do as he pleases. Felix swears he hears ‘being so good for me’ muffled against his skin, his body shivering in response.  


“Do you want to call me anything in particular?” Hyunjin whispers in his ear, as if the Hyunjin he knows is a separate person trying to keep a secret from the looming presence of the Hyunjin he’s learning.  


“I still like sir,” Felix says cheekily, turning his head to look at Hyunjin’s ducked head; the relief of the small break in character tempting him back to his usual ways. Hyunjin simply nods, nudging Felix’s jaw as a sign of resuming. When he starts this time, the kisses are sloppier, clearly intended to leave marks in their wake. When a particularly harsh attack is made on his collarbone, he lets a small whimper escape him. The noise pushes Hyunjin to reach behind Felix, pushing their chests together while he forces Felix to sit back on his heels with Hyunjin’s hands planted firmly on the bed behind him - caging him on the sides but leaving an escape just in case. Felix really appreciates it - but he appreciates the sudden push more, his hands clutching Hyunjin’s shoulders so he doesn’t fall backward off the bed.  


“Tell me,” Hyunjin says while dragging his lips up to leave a kiss behind Felix’s ear. “Did my good boy open himself up in the shower?” He purrs, Felix blushing but saying yes anyway. Hyunjin hums, lifting a hand to hold the side of Felix’s face. “I’m bigger than your toy, sweetheart. You’ll need my help.” Felix looks at him with wide eyes, a wave of sudden embarrassment hitting him. Hyunjin notices and angles his face gently, leaving a soft lingering kiss on his lips. “Unless you’d like the stretch.” He smirks, Felix blinking his eyes open from the kiss and casting his eyes away. His eyes focus on the length of Hyunjin’s elegant looking fingers, swallowing down his hesitation to let himself be in that position.  


“I’d like your help, sir.” Felix says quietly, Hyunjin giving him a look that says he made the right choice. Felix remembers somewhere in the back of his mind how badly Hyunjin had wanted to help stretch him during their first night together, how quickly it had made something in him switch on and how much he had liked feeling so small beneath him.  


“Hands and knees then,” Hyunjin says, moving himself away. “On or off?” He asks, sliding his hand just beneath the fabric of his boxers, gently sweeping along his inner thigh. Felix feels himself straining in the fabric, twitching once the thought of being on display pops into mind. He says nothing, quickly discarding the oppressive material and finding himself blushing at the way Hyunjin’s eyes light up. “Pretty as always,” He says easily, more in his normal tone than any other comment. Felix distracts himself from dwelling on it by maneuvering into his designated position.  


Hyunjin is glad to have been in Felix’s room a few times, already grabbing and lathering his fingers in line before Felix has a chance to get embarrassed while waiting like this. Hyunjin keeps the bottle beside him, his free hand landing roughly on Felix’s freshly exposed skin. He groans, earning himself a satisfied smile from Hyunjin.  


“I knew you liked to get roughed up,” He says, leaning his face down to Felix’s and making the blushing boy look at him. “But I didn’t know you liked being used like a whore.” He says, eyes quickly tracing over Felix’s face just in case he had gone too far. When Felix only whimpers in defeat, Hyunjin quickly pushes his first finger into him, a small gasp falling from the pretty lips Hyunjin likes to kiss so much. He sets a slow and steady pace, saving Felix the embarrassment of being opened up by leaving soft bites on his shoulder and kisses on his neck while he gets used to the much longer fingers. Felix feels like he’s being smothered in the best way, never being left with only one sensation.  


“Look at you,” Hyunjin coos, his free hand snaking under Felix’s to wrap around his throat gently. “I bet you didn’t even notice when the second one went in.” Hyunjin smirks, Felix clearly shocked that he genuinely hadn’t - too focused on everything together rather than focusing on one thing at a time. Felix focuses on it now, the way he’s heating up from the smooth movements and subtly faster pace. The way Hyunjin will barely focus on his prostate, precisely working around it when he’s not leaving the lightest brushes against it. Felix is kind of glad for it, knowing how quickly things would end if he decided to knead against it. He doesn’t want to finish before anything actually happens.  


When the third finger enters him, Felix notices it. Not only because of the light sting that comes with it, but also because of the way Hyunjin’s grip on his throat tightens enough to draw out a moan. He’s so glad he chose this option, the feeling of wanting so much more while feeling so much already making his head spin. He almost feels floaty, almost feels like he should tell Hyunjin to just abuse him however he’d like. Knowing Hyunjin, he wouldn’t go too hard anyway. Not for the first time they’re trying this.  
He can feel Hyunjin’s eyes burning holes into his skin, constantly trying to figure out if he wants to watch his fingers disappearing into him or his reactions more. He settles on both, much to Felix’s embarrassment. It seems like he watches himself just to do something extra before turning to watch his face twist up and his jaw go slack. Felix is sure his face is hot to the touch.  


“Fuck,” Felix breathes mid-pant, hanging his head. He presses the side of his face into Hyunjin’s wrist, needing something to tell him that this is real, no matter how good it feels - threatening to convince him otherwise. “Please,” Felix says, looking up as a single bead of sweat runs down his temple. He finds Hyunjin’s eyes, dark and different from those he knows. He knew the fucker liked this too much.  


“If you want something, you need to ask for it.” Hyunjin says, removing his fingers all at once. Felix hates the feeling he is left with, empty and eager while Hyunjin is still covered. He feels the hold on his throat release as well, Felix tempted to hold it in place. He doesn’t, though, and instead huffs while he tries to force his mind to ask nicely rather than command Hyunjin to do what he so desperately wants.  


“Can you fill me up please?” Felix asks, glancing up at Hyunjin with timid eyes. He really hopes that’s enough to convince him.  


“Such a good listener,” Hyunjin coos at him, gently pushing away the hair that falls into his face. “Good boys get rewarded.” Hyunjin says, easing him to sit himself up. Felix can feel how red his face must be, he can certainly feel Hyunjin’s eyes landing on his dribbling member now that it is open to be seen again. Felix doesn’t know if he wants to hide or get off on the fact that he’s looking. “What would you like your reward to be, hm?” Hyunjin asks. Felix has a million ideas running through his mind at the simple question. A million scenarios and a million embarrassing memories of nights hoping Hyunjin would call him. It’s honestly a bit much.  


“Can you just…” Felix shys away from his own voice, his eyes falling and his hand moving to graze over his lip. As expected, Hyunjin waits for a verbal answer. “Can I-” Felix stops to correct himself. Once he stops, though, he isn’t sure what to correct.  


“Color?” Hyunjin asks gently, noticing his struggle.  


“Green, I just-” Felix huffs, making a vague gesture to show the way his mind is failing to work.  


“Hey, it’s common.” Hyunjin eases, giving him a small smile. “Not being able to think for yourself.” His voice lowers, sounding both sultry and comforting. Felix nods, knowing now exactly why Hyunjin had acted solely on orders. Felix can tell his mind is trying to let go and hold on all at once, and neither side is winning. Hyunjin opens his arms, sitting himself against the wall and inviting Felix to crawl into his lap. Felix does so eagerly, jolting when his member rubs against Hyunjin’s boxers. He whines. “I’m calling a yellow.” Hyunjin says, trailing his fingertips up and down Felix’s sides. “Just going to give you a little breather.” He continues, Felix nodding sheepishly.  


“Can I kiss you?” Felix asks, his arms finding themselves draped over Hyunjin’s shoulders.  


“Since you asked so well,” Hyunjin hums, pressing their lips together and guiding them into an almost intimate pace. It’s deep and slow, their heads moving every so often while Hyunjin rubs his thumbs along Felix’s hips. Felix can’t help but begin to slowly rut against Hyunin’s thigh, sighing into his mouth with each roll of his hips. “Desperate, aren’t you?” Hyunjin says in an accusatory tone, Felix nodding quickly and reattaching their lips. Hyunjin picks their pace again, this time faster and much more hungry than the first. Felix’s hips continue to move in time with their lips, Hyunjin smirking against his lips. “Green?”  


“Yes,” Felix pants, “Please, I’m ready now.”  


Hyunjin chuckles at him, kissing his forehead.  


“Tell me what you want, if you can.” He says, the small mockery making Felix’s mind buzz. He wants everything. He wants Hyunjin.  


“Anything. Use me, I don’t care. Something.” He rambles, Hyunjin giving him a look of understanding as well as a look of wanting to eat him alive. Felix crawls off of him and gets back onto his hands and knees, stretching his arms out like a cat while dawning the best look of innocence he can. Hyunjin groans. “Y-you can hit me.” Felix stutters, swaying his hips for emphasis. Hyunjin looks as if he’s won the lottery.  


He quickly gets behind Felix, kissing the back of his neck and just holding his waist. Felix can feel where Hyunjin isn’t touching him, and it makes him push back to try and feel anything other than only hands against him. His movement earns him a small but harsh slap on his ass, Felix hissing at the unexpected sting. Felix can’t see it, but Hyunjin has his lip between his teeth, pulling Felix roughly so his still covered bulge rubs against him.  


“Color?” Hyunjin purrs, rubbing over the abused red spot. Felix turns to look over his shoulder.  


“Is desperate a color?” He asks, Hyunjin breaking into a small laugh. Felix smiles up at him, his mind lingering on his squinted eyes and the dimples that have formed.  


“We can make it purple.” Hyunjin says, hooking his thumbs into his waistband.  


“Then purple.” Felix affirms, hanging his head between his shoulders again. Seeing Hyunjin fluctuate between his normal personality and the more dominant one brings him comfort. At the end of the day, it’s only Hyunjin.  


“Condoms?” Hyunjin asks, already searching the drawer. Felix flushes, turning to look at his hand by his head and then to his face. He slowly reaches out and pushes his hand away from the drawer. Hyunjin gives him a look that asks his color, assuming he wants to stop.  


“Purple, Hyunjin.” Felix says, Hyunjin blinking and feeling a blush spread across his face. Not sir, Hyunjin. No pet names; Hyunjin. Felix told Hyunjin. It suddenly feels much more real and much more like a dream all at once. He really hopes it’s not a dream.  


“I’m fine with it if you are, I’m clean.” Hyunjin says, struggling to keep a level voice. Felix nods, telling him that he is, too. What they don’t say is that they each gave up on looking for other people months before finding each other again, or that they’ve each thought about this happening for quite some time. Something in the air gives the other away, though.  


When Hyunjin deems Felix ready enough, he is quick to knead his thumb against the boy’s shoulder; pulling Felix back enough to make his back arch deliciously and his neck to crane just right for Hyunjin to see the way Felix is watching him. Hyunjin is almost nervous being under watch.  


Hyunjin watches Felix’s face as he pushes in, stopping whenever the boy looks ready to wince. He can’t help but blush when he is caught staring, Felix looking into his eyes and stuttering out that he’s a green. Hyunjin whispers an okay and moves slowly at first, keeping Felix still by the hand on his shoulder. Felix just hangs his head with a groan, his entire body heating up quickly. Hyunjin holds Felix’s hip as he gradually gains speed, telling Felix how good he’s being. The praise makes Felix hum a quiet ’thank you’ between pants and moans, so glad to be partially held up. Having Hyunjin’s shadow on the bed beside them makes him look so much bigger than Felix, and Felix has to squeeze his eyes shut to contain himself. Hyunjin isn’t being particularly rough, but Felix rocks forward nonetheless, entirely willing to let himself be used while being held like this. His brain is still a bit too fuzzy for his liking, but at this point he’s decided to accept it. He can accept Hyunjin’s roaming hands or the way his hips are rolling on the verge of seeming desperate, and he can easily accept the occasional glance he takes at Hyunjin’s concentrated expression.  


Hyunjin on the other hand, as easily excitable as he is, he is beginning to feel a bit out of his head. He’s not used to having to find the words to speak - especially not to another sub. He almost feels unsure of himself, needing Felix’s direction on how to treat him rather than taking a wild guess. Hyunjin clears his throat.  


“Come here, angel,” Hyunjin says, holding the crease where Felix’s hip and legs meet and holding their legs flush and pulling Felix up by the shoulders to have him sitting on Hyunjin’s lap and facing away from him. Felix feels Hyunjin’s arms easily close around his waist, Hyunjin’s chin resting on Felix’s shoulder blade. He wishes he weren’t blushing so terribly, wishes he hated how tiny Hyunjin makes him feel and particularly wishes that he wasn’t falling apart with every shallow movement Hyunjin makes. It feels more sensual, more like Hyunjin is afraid to handle Felix at all in fear of breaking him. It feels more like Hyunjin than the earlier persona, but Felix isn’t complaining.  


Hyunjin uses the closeness to his advantage, able to keep one arm wrapped around Felix and pinning his arms to his sides while the other teases small motions over Felix’s exposed member. The action makes Felix twitch in Hyunjin’s grip, definitely not used to such gentle touches. Hyunjin coos at him, praising him and ensuring Felix that he can handle it. Felix nods dumbly, trusting in the capable hands of the elder and letting himself jolt into the touches - hoping for more than just fleeting fingertips. Hyunjin chuckles at his attempts, and it sets something off in Felix’s mind - making him whine and intentionally all the more pathetic.  


“Being such a good toy for me, Lix.” Hyunjin mumbles, Felix blushing down to his chest at hearing his actual name slipping from Hyunjin’s lips. He thanks him, letting his head fall back onto Hyunjin’s shoulder and his eyes shut for a moment. Very softly, he hears Hyunjin whine against his skin before he apologizes, forcing Felix onto his chest with his arms still held at his sides. Hyunjin had let him down easily enough but the action still took his breath away. As soon as Hyunjin had roughly grabbed at the back of his neck and laced a few fingers into his hair, Felix was caught off guard by the sudden change in pace. It was much more careless, more of Hyunjin being unable to hold himself off in order to tease Felix. Felix’s loud moans were thankfully only half muffled by the pillow, Hyunjin able to tell exactly how well he must be doing at the moment. Hyunjin found even himself moaning, having to squeeze his eyes shut to focus on anything other than the way his stomach tightens. From being held, Hyunjin feels Felix’s arm stretch back to try and touch him, to which Hyunjin releases his arms and rubs where he had put pressure, slowing himself to a near stop in order to do it despite Felix trying to push back against him.  


Felix tries to reach out for him again, Hyunjin knowing the feeling of needing to be grounded all too well. So, he stops, removing himself and ignoring the way Felix whines about suddenly not being full anymore.  


“Just adjusting, sweets,” Hyunjin promises, Felix letting himself be maneuvered into lifting off the blankets and sitting to face Hyunjin. Hyunjin slides their bodies under the thin blanket and holds it over their heads, hovering over Felix so that all he can see is Hyunjin’s small smile, the bit of light making its way through the material and lighting up his one dimple that decided to make an appearance. It makes them seem closer than they actually are, warmth surrounding them and only each other to look at. It’s exactly what Felix had needed. “Color?”  


“Green,” Felix whispers, a normal speaking voice seeming too loud for the small space. Hyunjin hums at him, pushing back in and keeping the blanket over them, holding himself directly above Felix in order to keep the blanket from falling on him.  


“Better?” Hyunjin asks quietly, once again acting as if someone else may hear him breaking the act. Felix nods at him, letting his hands raise to hold Hyunjin’s ribs. Looking at him like this, this close and this receptive to Felix’s needs, Felix can’t stop himself from pushing their lips together. They move nearly in sync with Hyunjin’s hips, slow and fluid and ultimately comforting.  


“Hyunjin,” Felix breathes, Felix blushing as he is adjusted again under the blankets, finding himself on Hyunjin’s lap and their lips easily reconnected while Hyunjin moves Felix’s hips for him. Hyunjin removes the blanket from over their heads, a cold rush of fresh air surrounding them and chilling their skin for only a moment. His hands continue holding the blanket, wrapping his arms around Felix again for their bodies to be kept out of the cold.  
Felix can feel their chests gliding together, his dick grinding against Hyunjin’s sweaty body and the way Hyunjin still manages to grind himself in sync with Felix. It’s easy to get lost in it, Felix’s eyes blinking open during a break from kissing and just staring at the flushed face below him. Felix can see the familiar look in his eye where he needs to be praised, the look he usually gives Felix when he is unsure of how he is doing. Felix chuckles at him a bit too sweetly.  


“‘S good,” Felix slurs out, his uneven breathing selling out his composure.  


“You’re so fucking pretty, Felix,” Hyunjin mumbles in what almost sounds like disbelief, his eyes half lidded and his tongue running over his swollen lips. “Feel so good, so good for me,” He babbles, attaching his lips to Felix’s neck and feeling himself twitch at the groan Felix lets out in response. Felix has heard his name moaned by many men in his life, but none have sounded as honest or as sensual as the voice of Hyunjin. Felix wishes he could ignore it, but he can’t. Not when it sounds so lovely.  


“Such a sweet boy,” Felix hums, his hand running through Hyunjin’s hair. It takes each of them a moment before they realize they’ve stopped moving. Their hips are still, just enjoying the closeness and kisses being shared. Hyunjin is the first to comment on it, apologizing softly and seeming to blink away the familiar fogginess in his brain. Felix just gives him a small smile, he honestly hadn’t noticed either, but he feels it to be safer if he pretends that he hadn’t been so caught up in the sweet gestures. Hyunjin brushes it off as slipping out of the dominant mindset and more into the submissive one, even though his only thoughts were on Felix and how nice it felt to be marking his neck. It made him a bit smug, honestly. He’d never say that, though.  


From the moment they began to move again, each of them felt the coil tightening in their stomachs. They each began to falter, and they each had to take the chance to pant into the other’s mouth. There were no more words, just soft touches and moans muffled by skin. There was no more roughness, nothing other than the two of them working together perfectly and finishing each other off with their foreheads pressed together and their breathing falling on the other’s face. They remain in place for what feels like too long for a casual hook up, breathing each other in and holding onto the moment for as long as possible.  


Hyunjin eventually carries Felix to the shower for the two of them to rinse off, and Felix is nowhere near as embarrassed as he would have assumed to be while Hyunjin helps him wash the sweat out of his hair and the mess they had made from each of their bodies. When Hyunjin hands him the showerhead, turning for Felix to rinse him, Felix tries to ignore the small marks he had made from holding him so tightly. He tries to ignore how non-awkward this all feels, he’s sure it should be, right? He should be weirded out by Hyunjin gently drying his hair for him, using the towel to keep the water from his eyes. He should protest being carried back to bed and being handed oversized clothes to sleep in. He shouldn’t be opening the blanket for Hyunjin to crawl in beside him, and he definitely shouldn’t be kissing Hyunjin outside of a scene.  


And yet, here they are, staring into each other’s eyes with a different type of electricity in the air. Here they are, knowing that this had to have meant more than just a fuck for the other, too, right? Neither of them are willing to find out. So, they lay quietly, each of them trying to find reasons to distance themselves from potential heartbreak caused by falling for a fuckbuddy.  


They have no idea what they’re in for. Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! @/BangBiddies


End file.
